As one of ingredient compound for producing a poly methyl silsesquioxane-based minute particle having a diol, 3-glycidoxy propyl trialkoxysilane is known (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A H11-116681
Additionally, known is a method for synthesizing an organosilicon resin having a diol, in which an alkoxysilane having an alicyclic epoxide is synthesized and hydrolyzed, and an oxidation reaction of the epoxide is conducted.
[Patent Document 2] JP-A H10-87834
A halogenosilane and an alkoxysilane having an alkali-soluble group as typified by diol are useful as an ingredient for a lithography material, an organic-inorganic hybrid material and the like.
There are various types of organosilicon resins having a diol. Known is a method in which an organosilicon resin is previously synthesized and diol is introduced into the resin using polymer reaction. The examples reported are described hereinafter.
Poly methyl silsesquioxane-based minute particle having a diol is reported.
[Patent Document 3] JP-A H11-116681
Moreover, known is a method for synthesizing an organosilicon resin having a diol, in which an alkoxysilane having an alicyclic epoxide is synthesized and hydrolyzed, and an oxidation reaction of the epoxide is conducted.
[Patent Document 4] JP-A H10-87834
According to these methods, it is difficult to accurately control the amount of the diol to be introduced due to use of polymer reaction. And when ingredients are left after the polymer reaction, it is also difficult to remove the remaining ingredients and refine the organosilicon resin. Since an organosilicon resin having a diol shows an excellent alkaline solubility compared with an organosilicon resin having monoalcohol, it is useful as an ingredient for a lithography material, an organic-inorganic hybrid material and the like. In addition, the resin can be an ingredient for a variety of functional materials since the resin is easy to react with a silylating agent.